The Death of the Fire Lord
by Terra and Bouldarian AHEM N00b
Summary: The title is self-explanatory! Includes ALL characters from ATLA! Enjoy and please review!


THIS IS OUR FIRST STORY! So please be nice! ;)

**Disclaimer! **We DO NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender! If we did, he'd be our ahem servant...but that's another story! Hehehe.

Once upon a time there was Avatar Aangykins. He was very ahemalicious with his big arrow on his bald forehead. I thought perhaps he'd look even ahemalicious-er if he had one eye but that's okay. My one eye is ahemalicious enough for the two of us. So I grabbed little Avatar Aangykins and AHEMED his little brains out! Then I felt bad because he can't destroy that ahemlicious Fire Lord Ozai without his little avatar brains so I ahemed them back together again! Aangykins thanked me with one last ahem and left. I decided to beat him to Fire Lord Ozai because I wanted to ahem him before Aangykins tried to kill him. Sometimes I ahem with lifeless corpses but I really wanted to feel that fire within if you know what I mean! WINK WINK!! WITH MY ONE EYE!!

As soon as me and my big blue eye entered the palace I felt that this was very ahem delicious and so I decided to change into my pink fuzzy loin cloth. I think fire lord Ozai would want to ahem me extra more if I was in my pink fuzzy loin cloth! Don't you think soooo?? AHEM A AHEM! So then I scurried to change into that ahemalicious thing! Next thing I knew it I had run into Zuko! That fire prince makes a girl quiver in all the right places! I ahem Zuko so hard his little scar began to retreat from his face! AHAHAHHAHAHAH! He loved it! Then I said I ahem it back to your face! So I ahemed it back to his face and then he got mad at me. He used his flamethrower on me but silly little Zuko didn't know I had been through so much WORSE!! MWHAHAHA! "SILLY ZUKO!" I said to him. "I WILL AHEM YOUUUUUU!!" So then I ahemed Zuko's flamethrower and he was like, "Terra how did you do that??" And I was like, "Silly Zuko I ahem LAVAAAA!!" I almost lost all my limbs but lucky for me I regenerate my body like a little reptilian creature! So then I left Zuko to ponder life as we know it!

I found Azula and Tai Lee and Mei sitting all by their little lonesomes. I don't like them so I let my brother take care of it! Bouldarian scurried into their room like a little hermit crab. He was like, "HI GUYS!?" And then Azula said, "Who are you??" And Tai Lee said, "HEY CUTIEEEE!!" I knew Bouldarian was gonna ahem her first. Then Mei said, "This is so homosexual and gay." Then Bouldarian ahemed all three of them at once. I never knew my brother was such a beast! AHEM! But then I got jealous and ahemed them all back, including my stupid brother. He hates it when I steal his ahem buddies and so he yelled, "TERRA YOU ALWAYS STEAL MY GIRLFRIENDS!" and I said, "SHUT UP BOULDA BUTT!!" Then I smacked his little eye out of his head and he started crying. He said, "TERRA I'M TELLING ON YOU!!" I said, "YEAH RIGHT TRY FINDING THAT EYE OF YOURS!" Bouldarian only has one eye too. My eye is better than his. She's blue and sexy! GO TERRAH!

I ran down the hall, worried that Fire Lord Ozai was being vanquished by little Aangykins! I found Sokka throwing his boomerang in the air and so I threw my body at it to ahem it. Sokka was so surprised when he boomerang didn't come back to him so he came around the corner looking for it. I took Sokka and ahemed him until his little warrior wolf tail fell out. It was ahemalicious. Then I took hold of Suki because she was next to him and ahemed her too! Then I ahemed Katara just for the boulda of it. She screeched and so I threw her body away. I did, however, take away her braided pony tail thing and ahemed with that for a little while.

I burst through the big giant doors to Fire Lord Ozai's room. And said, "FIRE LORD OZAI-KINS, I'M HERE TO AHEM YOU! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MAKE AN APPOINTMENT TO SEE ME BUT HERE I AMMMMMMMM!" He looked kinda scared but I assured him I knew exactly what I was aheming. So I grabbed Fire Lord Ozai and ahemed his little guts out. I didn't feel like aheming back together so I left him there. Aangykins came in and saw Ozai all dead and stuff. I told Aangykins that he better get his little butt out of there because Bouldarian just found his eye and was gonna get him, Momo, and Appa next. Aangykins hightailed it right out of there. I laughed to myself as I exited the fire bender palace place thing. Then I realized something crucial…

"I DIDN'T GET TO AHEM IROHHHHH!" I slapped my eye a bit and demanded she tell me where Iroh was… I set off into the sun for my new adventure of AHEMMMM!

THE END!

So, tell us what you thought!! We LOVE feedback of any kind! Take your best shot! Ah-hah!

A/N: If you couldn't see that this was a sarcastic parody, too bad. 0)

-Terra and Bouldarian AHEM j00


End file.
